


A Green Summer

by Diana Williams (dkwilliams), dkwilliams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>July was Severus' favorite month of the year - until HE came along to spoil it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Green Summer

Severus Snape liked the month of July. The students were gone, as well as many of the staff members, leaving Hogwarts once more to people who truly appreciated it - like himself. The fall term was far enough away that he didn't have to worry about creating lesson plans or restocking the infirmary. There was time to putter in his lab, working on his research without worrying about detention and staff meetings and counseling and other wastes of his time.

Best of all, there was Albus. All. To. Himself.

There were long, lazy mornings to spend in bed, sharing the "Daily Prophet" across the breakfast trays. And if the paper and the trays got set aside for...other things, that was even better.

There were strolls after lunch across the grounds and through the Forbidden Forest. If Albus occasionally insisted on frivolous things like picnics, well, he was remarkably patient while Severus foraged for potion supplies, so he supposed that could be forgiven him.

There were intimate evening meals, taken in either Albus' chambers or his own. (Severus' when he forgot to eat while in the midst of research and Albus dragged him out for a cozy meal in front of the fireplace. Albus' when he convinced Severus to forego his potions for an evening of chess and conversation.) 

And then there were the nights. Long, lazy nights spent touching and fondling and kissing and cuddling. Frantic nights when he clung to the headboard while Albus pounded into him with all the energy of a much younger man. Companionable nights when they curled up together, enjoying the simple pleasure of being close.

Yes, all in all, July was Severus' favorite month.

That is, until _HE_ arrived to spoil everything.

*******

HE was Benedict Bergemont, an old school friend of Albus' who had "just dropped by" Hogwarts to congratulate Albus on the successful defeat of Voldemort and no, he couldn't possibly impose on his dear friend Albus... Severus sardonically thought that Bergemont had been conveniently absent from England during a time when his "dear friend" could have used all the allies he could get but he bit his tongue and didn't say that aloud.

Not that Albus would have heard him, because he was too busy welcoming "Benny" and "of _course_ you'll stay here at Hogwarts - wouldn't dream of letting you go off just yet - and have you met Professor Snape? Severus, Benny is a potions master like yourself and I'm sure you'll have a lot in common." Severus curled his lip at that. "I'm certain we will," he said coolly. Because he could plainly see that one thing they both had in common was a mutual interest in one Albus Dumbledore. And Severus would let the other man have his lover over his dead body.

Or rather, over Benny's dead body.

Albus didn't seem to notice Severus' cool greeting as he swept his friend off to get him settled in his rooms and then give him a tour of the castle. Severus ground his teeth together; they had been planning to Floo to Diagon Alley so that Severus could pick up a rare potion ingredient that had just come in and Albus could stock up on candy, and perhaps share a cozy dinner at one of their favorite restaurants. Apparently Albus had forgotten that in the wake of Benny's arrival.

Severus spent the afternoon in his workroom ruining a perfectly good batch of Pepper-up Potion, then ate a solitary dinner in front of his fireplace before crawling into a cold and lonely bed.

He was awakened in the dark of the night by an odd rustling next to the bed and then the press of cold toes against his warm thighs. "Dammitt, Albus!" he snapped, shivering as he cast a warm-up spell on the sheets.

His lover chuckled and pressed equally cold lips against the back of his neck. "My apologies, Sev'rus. Dreadfully cold at the North Pole even at this time of year but Benny knew this little place...."

Severus rolled over in bed to stare at Albus and then scowled. "You're drunk. Please tell me you didn't Apparate in this appalling condition."

Albus chuckled and kissed him, and Severus could taste the alcohol on his lips. "Worried I might splinch myself, dear boy?"

"Fortunately, the Gods seem to watch out for fools," Severus said dryly.

Albus chuckled again and kissed him, a deeper kiss this time. "You taste delightfully of tea and spice cakes, and I missed you dreadfully today. Oh, and I brought your package from _Slug & Jiggers_."

Severus felt a little mollified at this and allowed Albus to take liberties with his person that earlier this evening he had determined to deny for a week at least. After all, Albus seemed sincerely repentant, and he was so good at taking liberties - and Benny would no doubt be gone the next day.

He wasn't. Not the next day, nor the day after that, nor the several days that followed until it was close to a week since _Benny_ had turned up like a bad knut. He showed no signs of leaving and Severus saw less and less of his lover as their precious summer days slipped by. Only at night, long after Severus had retired to bed, did Albus wander into his rooms and slip into his bed. One night, in a fit of pique, Severus spent the night in his workroom but as far as he could tell, Albus didn't even notice.

Severus' ire turned into numb realization that Albus no longer loved him.

*********

He spent most of the day after that realization in The Three Broomsticks drowning his sorrows in drink, until Rosmerta cut him off and dragged him upstairs to one of the rooms to sleep it off. He'd insisted that he was perfectly fine, that a broken heart in no way impaired his ability to walk back to the castle, but she was firm. And by the time he reached the room, he was inexplicably tired and a short nap sounded like just the thing before he marched back to Hogwarts and packed his things and went...somewhere.

The fact that there was no where else he really wanted to go was too depressing to think about so he went to sleep instead.

He woke to a gentle hand stroking his forehead and sighed contentedly. Albus used to do that when he had a headache, used to stroke his hair and his forehead, soothing the pain away - back when Albus had loved him.

"But I still do, dear heart."

"No you don't," Severus whispered to the ghost of Albus. "You love _Benny_ now."

There was a soft laugh, the way Albus used to laugh back when Severus had said something singularly foolish. "You're wrong, Severus. I love you, as I have for all these many years, and I am dreadfully sorry if I've given you cause to doubt that."

Severus frowned, not wanting to open his eyes but starting to doubt. "Albus?"

Familiar lips pressed against his. "Yes, dear heart?"

Heat washed over Severus' face and he groaned. "I've made an idiot of myself, haven't I?"

"Of course not," Albus said gently, and Severus could feel the mattress dip as Albus slid under the sheets and wrapped him in his arms. "It is I who have been an idiot, neglecting you and causing you to doubt my feelings for you."

Severus sighed contentedly and he burrowed into the familiar warmth of his lover's arms and breathed in the lemon scent that clung to him. "I'm going to have a dreadful headache in the morning," he confided to Albus' beard.

Albus chuckled and pressed his lips against Severus' hair. "Fortunately, an expert potions maker gave me a rather large amount of hangover remedy potion. I'll be sure to give you one when you wake."

Severus nodded and let himself drift to sleep, content in the arms of love.

**************

"Well, Albus, it's been a delightful visit," Benedict said the next morning as he, Albus, and Severus stood on the steps of Hogwarts to say good-bye. "I can't recall when I've had such a good time, visiting our old haunts and reminiscing. I'm only sorry that Professor Snape's duties kept _us_ from having the opportunity to chat. I was rather looking forward to talking to the inventor of both the Veritaserum and Wolfsbane potions."

Severus blinked. "I beg your pardon?" he said faintly.

"You're a very lucky man, Albus," Benedict said, "having a life-partner who is as brilliant as he is attractive. I wish you both many happy years together. And maybe next year you can both come visit me - I'm sure my wife would be delighted to meet you as well." With a final nod, Benedict mounted his broom and took off.

Severus stared open-mouthed after him, then turned to Albus who was watching him with twinkling eyes. "I told you, Severus - you never had anything to worry about. Now come - I'm in the mood for a picnic."

*************  
Severus liked the month of July. The students were gone, as well as many of the staff members, leaving Hogwarts once more to people who truly appreciated it - like himself. The fall term was far enough away that he didn't have to worry about creating lesson plans or restocking the infirmary. There was time to putter in his lab, working on his research without worrying about detention and staff meetings and counseling and other wastes of his time. There was time to lie about on a picnic blanket and enjoy the feel of sun and air and lips and fingers on his bare skin.

Best of all, there was Albus. All. To. Himself.

End


End file.
